Forgetfulness
by GaleSynch
Summary: AU, She tend to forget things, but when it came to him, she wouldn't forget anything. Oneshot. Prince Feyjadour Falenas x Viki. 7/100.


**Series:** Suikoden V  
**Prompt:** Forgetfulness.  
**Summary: **AU, She couldn't remember a lot of things but if it was him, she'd never forget.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize.  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Romance.  
**Pairings: **Prince Freyjadour Falenas x Viki.  
**Warnings: **Time-travel.**  
**

* * *

When she first met the Prince, she was sure they had met before. But her forgetfulness prevented her from remembering and she cursed it, but she couldn't help it.

But he didn't seem surprise to see her, didn't show any recognition—or she might have missed it or maybe he was just too good at hiding his expression for her to discern—and readily accepted her into his army as if it was a normal occurrence to accept people who could teleport through time and dimension.

Viki was like a glue or some kind of parasite that stuck by the Prince's side.

She wanted to know more about him because there was this tiny voice screaming in her muddled and scattered mind to know more about him. She knew a few things by just observing him; he rarely ever spoken, merely monosyllables or the movement of his head. He didn't need to interact much but smile, nod and shake his head. She only heard him when he was in battle, only his bodyguards and his tactician ever hear him speak a full sentence.

She never did and her heart simply burned when she saw how close Lyon was to him.

She wondered why, was she coming down with heatstroke? That wasn't good, Viki decided.

Viki, in her time within the Prince's army had turned into somewhat of a stalker. She always watched the Prince, and in a few days, she knew where he would be and at which time. She had the right timing but she never used it to her advantage. Like now, the Prince should be relazing in the garden; he always did so before he went to bed and this was one of the rare times, Lyon was not there.

The cold air whipped around her and she sneezed, loudly. Before Viki could do anything about it, her Blinking Rune activated on its own and she found herself pulled away. "No!" she yelled, she didn't want to leave the Prince, not yet, not know, she thought, begging her rune to stop.

As her world turned upside down, she saw the Prince reaching out to catch her but they both knew it was too late.

Viki landed on her butt with a _thump!_ and she cried out in pain. "Ouch!" Grumbling and cussing, she got to her feet, leaning on her staff for support as she scanned the area. As usual, she had no idea where she was. She moaned in despair, she wasn't ready to leave the Prince and his army yet, she wanted to stay by their side.

She bashed her staff on the ground repeatedly, "Work," she hissed, repeating the word again and again like a mantra. She gave up on the hundredth time she said it and flopped to the ground, nearly in tears. "I want to go home," she moaned to her Rune, wishing it'd just work.

When it didn't, Viki burst into tears. "I wanna go back!" she wailed. She sniffled and cried pathetically until her ears caught the sounds of bushes rustling, she turned in panic, ready to whack a person on the head when a head of silver appeared, followed by a body.

She'd recognized him anywhere. For him, she would remember everything. She darted forward, swooping the boy up into a hug. "Prince! You're here!"

"Whoa, hey!" Viki paused in her ministrations, realizing belatedly that the boy was too small to be her Prince. She dropped him instantly. The miniature version of the Prince landed on his bum. "OW! What the heck was that for, lady?"

Viki blinked, "Eh?" Her Prince never cursed, this boy and the Prince couldn't possibly be the same person. "Oops! Sorry, I thought you were the Prince, y'know, Prince of Falena and Leader of the Loyalist Army?"

The boy raised an inquiring eyebrow, dusting his fancy clothes in reminiscence of the Prince and she wondered what timeline had she landed in. The future, this was the Prince's son? The past where this was actually her Prince but was younger? "Prince, what time is it?"

"Uh, about eleven at night?"

"No! I meant what year?"

"SY 444," The boy answered warily, wondering who this cute ditsy girl was. What sort of fruitcake didn't know the year? "Why?"

"AH, that means I really traveled back in time!" Viki moaned, fisting a handful of her hair and crumpling to the ground before the boy. "How will I get back?!"

When she burst into tears, the young Prince jerked back in shock. He thought she was nuts but when she started crying in earnest, he approached her edgily and patted her shoulder. "There, there," he said, like his father did when he cried. "You don't have to cry, we'll figure this out."

Viki stopped crying for a moment, looking at the boy who'd someday become a leader of an army she joined, though her eyes were still glistening, her lips were puckered into a pout and the Prince thought she looked absolutely adorable. "Really?"

Flushing, the Prince nodded, ducking his head to hide his crimson cheeks. "Yeah. Um..." he scratched the back of his head nervously, his cheeks now only tinted pink. "Why don't we take a walk as we figure things out?"

She beamed. "Yeah!"

Viki learned a lot about the Prince. He was eleven-years-old and was significantly more talkative than his seventeen-year-old self. She liked him instantly, though that didn't mean she didn't like the older Prince. In a sense of deja vu, she sneezed when the chilly wind slapped her in the face. Instantly, she regretted not covering her mouth when she did.

"I have to—" Her world went black, momentarily and she cursed her unstable rune magic before she landed in someone's arms. "Owie..."

"Are you okay?" Viki looked up, dazed, into the silver-blue eyes of the Prince. "Viki? You're not going to disappear on me like you did six years ago, right?"

The girl blinked, once, twice then she beamed and threw her arms around the Prince, pecking his cheek—or, she meant to, but he abruptly turned his face and their lips met instead. Instead of shying away, the Prince grinned, "I've always wanted to do that."

She grinned too, her cheeks flushing pleasantly.

She tend to forget things a lot, but if it was him, she'd never forget.


End file.
